Watashi wa SeeU Desu
by Futaku4ever
Summary: "Halo, ini siapa ya?" "Namaku Seeu... ayo kita bermain bersama ...Onee-Chan", Miku terlihat sangat ketakutan mendengar suara dari sang penelepon. Siapa kah sebenarnya si penelepon itu, dan apa yang dia inginkan dari miku? #Mind to review


"Halo, ini siapa ya?"

"… _Namaku SeeU_

_Ayo kita main bersama,_

… _Onee-chan."_

_._

_._

* * *

Watashi wa SeeU Desu

Rate : T

Genre : Horor/Mystery

Disclaimer : Milik crypton sama Yamaha dah, futa Cuma punya fanficnya doang

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat raut wajah Miku yang ketakutan, keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis nya. "Sebenarnya siapa kamu?" dengan gemetar, Miku menjawab telepon dari seseorang. Yang terdengar, hanya suara tawa yang mengerikan. Tanpa basa basi lagi, Miku langsung membanting teleponnya ketanah. Ketakutan pun menjalar keseluruh tubuh nya.

Namun, tak berapa lama kemudian, Terdengar suara telepon lagi. Miku pun bertambah ketakutan. Diapun mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan menganggkat telepon itu.

"To-tolong hentikan semua terror ini, aku mohon!" terdengar isakan kecil dari mulut Miku. Tapi, sang penelepon tak menghiraukan Miku yang sedang ketakutan.

"_.. Namaku SeeU,_

_Aku sedang berada di tempat sampah_

_Tempat kau membuangku,_

… _Onee-chan"_

Miku pun tambah ketakutan. Ditutup nya lagi telepon itu, lalu Miku pun merosot kebawah. Semua perasaannnya bercampur jadi satu, antara marah, kesal, maupun ketakutan. Yang jelas, dia ingin semuanya berakhir. Setelah lumayan tenang, Miku pun mulai berfikir mengapa semua ini terjadi kepadanya.

Jangan jangan karena aku membuang boneka itu lagi, batin Miku. Diapun mulai mengingat kenangan yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu, dimana semua ini mulai terjadi**.**

**Flash back**

Terlihat Miku yang sangat kesal. Sebenaranya apa yang membuat Miku kesal? Karena ada seseorang yang menaruh sebuah boneka di meja nya. Jelas saja Miku tidak suka, karena sejak kecil ia tidak pernah menyukai boneka. "Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan boneka ini? Apa sebaiknya aku buang ya?" tanya Miku kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah.. buang saja lah, lagipula aku memang tak menyukai boneka" dengan segera Miku mencari tempat sampah. Lalu dia pun membuang boneka itu. tak lama setelah Miku membuang Boneka itu, tiba – tiba…

"DORRR…"

"GYAAA….."

"Pfffttt.. ahahaha… ekspresi mu lucu sekali loh Miku" terlihat Luka yang tertawa karena berhasil mengerjai Miku. Miku yang dikerjai pun, menggeram kesal karena Luka berhasil membuatnya kaget setengah mati. "Mati saja kau, bakayaro!" umpat Miku.

"Ahaha.. gomen deh. Ngomong ngomong ngapain kamu disini? Gak biasanya kamu ke tempat sampah kayak gini" Tanya Luka. Miku pun bingung menjawab pertanyaan dari Luka. Nggak mungkin kan kalau dia bilang bahwa ia baru saja membuang sebuah boneka ke tempat sampah itu karena ia tidak menyukai nya. "Heh.. aku baru tau kalau disini ada boneka bagus" dengan secepat kilat, Luka pun mengambil boneka itu. Miku langsung menengok ke arah Luka, dan langsung kaget bahwa boneka yang dipegang Luka itu adalah boneka yang tadi dibuangnya. "Padahal boneka ini masih bagus loh!"

"Sudah, kembalikan saja boneka itu ketempat sampah" jawab Miku. Terlihat aura menyeramkan dari Miku, yang membuat Luka merinding.

"Eh, emang kenapa Miku, padahal boneka ini bagus loh!"

"KEMBALIKAN SAJA BONEKA ITU KE TEMPAT SAMPAH!"

"I-ia deh aku kembalikan!"

Dengan kesal, Luka pun mengembalikan boneka itu. "Emangnya kenapa sih, kamu membuang boneka itu? apa ada kenangan yang berada di dalamnya?" tanya Luka. " Aku hanya tak ingin ada orang yang mengambil boneka itu, entah mengapa aku merasa kesal dengan itu" jawaban Miku membuat Luka Sweatdropped. "Kau itu emang aneh, Miku".

"Oh ya Miku, aku pernah baca di sebuah situs, entah namanya apa. Jadi kalau kita membuang boneka - Kayak kamu gini- katanya kita bisa dihantui gitu loh! Bahkan bisa dibunuh nya…." dengan ekspresi menyeramkan, Luka pun menceritakan nya. Sayang nya Miku tidak mendengarkan apa yang Luka ucapkan.

"Maaf Luka, aku gak mendengar apa yang kamu ucapkan" jawab Miku dengan datar. Luka hanya pundung di tempat sampah karena tak berhasil menakuti Miku. "Ya udah deh, aku pulang dulu Ja ne~" Dan Miku pun meninggalkan Luka yang pundung, tidak menyadari bahwa perkataan Luka akan menjadi kenyataan.

**Flash back End**

"Cih, kalau saja aku mendengarkan perkataan Luka beberapa hari yang lalu, aku tak akan pernah mengalami hal ini" terlihat Miku yang menyesal karena tidak mengikuti perkataan sahabatnya itu. Kring.. kring…, lagi lagi terdengar suara telepon yang berbunyi. Pasti dia lagi, batin Miku.

Dan sekali lagi Miku pun mengangkat telepon itu. "Sebenarnya, Kamu itu siapa sih? Tolong jangan meneleponku terus!" teriak Mikuyang Frustasi. Tapi sang penelepon hanya terkekeh pelan, tidak peduli terhadap Miku yang ketakutan.

"… _Namaku SeeU,_

_Aku berada di belokan rumahmu,_

_Rumahmu terlihat bagus ya,_

… _Onee-chan"_

Miku pun langsung membanting telepon itu, dan langsung berlari ke arah kamarnya. Dengan segera, dia pun langsung menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut. Beberapa saat kemudian, Miku pun mulai merasa aman. Namun itu tidak lama, tau – tau Handphone yang di genggamnya pun berbunyi dengan keras. Miku yang tidak sadar, langsung mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo, ini siapa ya?" sepertinya Miku benar benar lupa dengan penelepon misterius yang terus menerornya, dengan entengnya dia menjawab telepon itu.

"… _Namaku SeeU,_

_Aku sudah berada di dalam rumahmu,_

_Ayo kita main bersama,_

… _Onee-chan"_

Handphone yang tengah digenggamnya pun terjatuh ke tanah. Miku pun bertambah ketakutan, ditambah dengan suara langkah kaki yang terdengar sedang menuju ke kamarnya. Miku merasa bahwa ini akan berakhir buruk. Handphone nya yang tidak dimatikan pun mengeluarkan jawaban dari sang penelepon misterius itu.

"… _Namaku SeeU,_

_Aku sudah berada di depan kamarmu,_

_Aku akan masuk kedalam ya!,_

_Lalu kita bisa bermain bersama,_

… _Onee-chan"_

Bagaikan sebuah film yang putus ditengah tengah pemutaran, Miku tidak bisa berkata apa - apa saat dia mendengar gagang pintu kamarnya diputar, lalu dibuka. Dengan ketakutan yang sangat besar, diapun memberanikan diri menengok ke arah pintu kamarnya, dimana terlihat sosok sang penelepon yang menerornya.

Saat Miku melihatnya, dia terkejut bukan kepalang. Ternyata selama ini yang menerornya melalui telepon itu adalah boneka yang dulu dia buang. Teringatlah Miku akan perkataan Luka yang sebenarnya sudah memperingatkannya dari awal.

"_Oh ya Miku, aku pernah baca di sebuah situs, entah namanya apa. Jadi kalau kita membuang boneka - Kayak kamu gini- katanya kita bisa dihantui gitu loh! Bahkan bisa dibunuh nya…. Jadi kalau bisa kamu jangan membuangnya, atau kalau kamu masih tetap membuangnya, tolong hati hati ya! Aku takut kamu terjadi apa-apa" jawab Luka._

Harusnya dia tau, sendari awal Luka sudah mengingatkannya. Kenapa aku bisa menjadi bodoh sih, Batin Miku. Penyesalan memang selalu terlambat, sekarang dia harus menerima resiko nya. SeeU, nama boneka itu, mulai mendekat ke arah Miku sambil memegang sebuah pisau. Semakin lama, mako semakin terdesak mundur, dan akhirnya dia pun terpojok di kamar. SeeU yang melihat Miku ketakutan bagaikan seekor kucing kecil pun menyeringai.

"… _Namaku SeeU,_

_Ayo kita bermain untuk selama lamanya,_

… _Onee-chan"_

"AAAA….." terdengar suara teriakan yang sangat memilukan dari kamar itu. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh SeeU, yang jelas itu sangat menyeramkan. Tak Lama kemudian, semuanya pun hening, hanya terdengar suara jangkrik yang menenangkan di malam itu.

.

.

.

"Sekilas info, Lagi lagi pembunuh berdarah SeeU beraksi lagi. Kali ini korbannya adalah seorang gadis yang bernama Miku Hatsune. Dia ditemukan tewas pagi ini dengan mata dan hati nya yang menghilang. Tidak diketahui apa motif jelas dibalik pembunuhan ini. Yang menjadi petunjuk dari sang pembunuh itu hanya satu, yaitu Huruf S.L. yang ditulis dengan darah di dinding kamarnya. Bebrapa saksi mengatakan bahwa sema-…" tv yang sedang menayangkan berita pembunuhan itu di matikan.

Terlihat seorang perempuan yang tertawa keras sambil duduk di sofa nya, entah apa yang di tertawakanya. "Ahahaha… Sudah ku peringatkan bukan agar jangan membuang boneka itu, kau itu tak pernah mendengarkanku sih Miku" jawabnya sambil memegang sesuatu di tangannya, yaitu sebuah toples yang didalamnya berisi Hati dan kedua bola mata. Dengan jelas, toples itu di beri nama yaitu Miku Hatsune.

"Tapi, karena mu aku bisa mendapat kan bola mata yang sangat indah ini, dan juga hati mu yang sangat lembut itu hahaha…" Dia pun tertawa psikopat sambil melihat isi toples itu. lalu terdengar suara gagang pintu yang dibuka. Di depan pintu itu terlihat SeeU yang sedang memegang pisau berdarahnya itu.

"Ah.. rupanya kau SeeU. Kerjamu bagus hari ini, sebagai gantinya aku akan memberi hati ini padamu, kau mau" dengan mata bersinar, SeeU berjalan ke arah nya. Karena fisiknya yang seorang boneka itu, jadi dia agak lama untuk mencapai orang itu. SeeU pun langsung mengambil hati yang diberikan oleh dia. "Terima kasih, Luka – sama!" jawab nya.

Orang yang dipanggil Luka – sama hanya terkekeh pelan. "Khu.. khu.. tak usah berterimakasih. Sekarang kita harus mencari korban baru, aku ingin segera mengoleksi bola mata mereka yang indah" Dengan segera, SeeU langsung pergi untuk mencari korban kembali. "Boneka itu memang sangat indah, sayangnya banyak yang membuangnya. Daripada mereka terbuang sia sia, mendingan mereka menjadi anak buahku saja agar mau mencarikanku bola mata yang indah itu khe.. khe..khe…"

.

.

.

"halo, siapa ini?"

"… _Namaku Luka,_

_Bolehkah aku meminta bola matamu yang indah itu,_

… _Kaito?"_

OWARI

A/N : AAAA…. Ini terlalu gaje OAO, Futa emang gak berbakat buat fic dengan genre mystery horror kayak gini, huaaa…. Ini fic yang futa buat Selama masa hiatus. Gara gara Futa gak ada kerjaan nih. Mana judul kayak nyambung dengan isinya lagi ._. , Yowes lah, Mind to review?


End file.
